When Morning Breaks
by Lautari
Summary: She always knew that he would have to leave when morning came... Set before and after "Spoils of Victory"
1. Chapter 1

It's been awhile. Enjoy and review!

000000000000000

"Where are you going?"

Jim froze from where he was searching for his clothes on the floor. "Coffee," he said flashing a smile.

Carol propped herself up on an elbow and raised an amused eyebrow. "You sure you weren't trying to sneak out before I woke up?"

Jim frowned. "I don't sneak out on girls." He dropped his shoe and crawled up the bed toward her. "Besides, with your temper and the fact that we have almost every class together in the same building, I'd say that would be pretty stupid of me."

"Mmmmm. That deduction is very smart of you." She kissed his nose and then shoved him away. "Let me get dressed. Forget coffee, let's get breakfast. I'm hungry."

"You want to get breakfast with me?"

She looked over her shoulder at him as she pulled on her pants and smiled. "Sure. After that I'll let McCoy have you for whatever shenanigans you two have planned." She shook her hair loose from the ponytail she had slept in. "Gotta warn you though, I get the big breakfast platter."

Jim watched her blonde curls fall down over her tanned shoulders and smiled. "I'd love to get breakfast. And I'll be back tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're leaving already."

It wasn't a question.

Jim pulled his uniform over his head. "Yeah."

He felt Carol sit up behind him and she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her cheek against his shoulder blade. He wanted nothing more than to curl back into bed around her, but kissed only kissed the back of her hand and stood. "When do you have to get back to San Francisco?"

"My transport leaves later this afternoon. I'm going into Riverside later to have breakfast with your mom."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You girls be good, Marcus."

Carol only grinned, but it faded quickly and she swung her legs out of bed. "I'll walk out with you."

She wrapped a robe around her small frame and they walked down the stairs together silently. Jim laced his fingers through hers and it was a moment before she squeezed back. The Iowa sunrise was just starting to peak over the cornfields on the Davids' Farm. "I probably won't get to talk to Mom later," he said pushing open the screen door to the porch. "Tell her thanks for letting us stay at the house. We needed the breather."

"It's beautiful land, Jim. Your grandparents would be happy knowing it's still getting worked."

"We'll come back," he said, putting a hand on her cheek. "I promise." He kissed her and he had to fight to let her go. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too."

That was all he needed to hear. "I'll call you tonight, okay? West Coast time."


	3. Chapter 3

Nyota climbed out of her tent when the rest of the camp was still quiet. She spotted Spock in the adjoining field inspecting a corn stalk and grinned. She zipped up her sweater and meandered up to the campfire where Jim and McCoy were already stoking the embers from the night before. McCoy looked up and smiled. "Sleep well?"

She nodded and sat on a log. "It's very peaceful here."

Jim smirked. "My grandparents owned 400 acres, it should be."

Nyota remembered seeing "Jim and Celeste Davids" on the faded mailbox at the end of the long driveway on the way in. She took the coffee McCoy offered her and nodded in thanks. "Does the house get used much anymore?" she asked over the rim.

Jim paused and looked behind them at the white farmhouse with boarded up windows. "No," he said. "We don't go in there anymore."

"Well, it's beautiful. We've had a great time for such a short weekend."

"Us farm boys know how to show guests a good time," McCoy said grinning. "Chekov might be a little worse for wear, though.

"Chapel had a really good time last night," Gary Mitchell said sauntering up to the fire. He nodded to the nurse in question's tent. "I'm surprised she's in her own sleeping bag this morning."

"You tease her about it, and you'll answer to me," Jim said sternly pointing his stick at his friend, though a small smile played at his lips. "She'll be mortified if she remembers any of it." He went back to pushing ashes around. "Besides, you know I'm with Carol," he murmured.

"How is she?" Nyota asked leaning forward. She had always liked the feisty blonde.

Jim beamed and could hardly hide his pride. "Kicking ass and taking names. She loves her work. She's really in her element."

"Where is she?" Gary asked. "You guys are usually joined at the hips when you're both earth side."

It was a casual question, but Nyota could hear the hint of jealousy in Gary's voice. McCoy did too, because he shot her a knowing look.

"She's off planet for a couple of weeks. Research. Even I don't know."

Jim offered no more.

McCoy stood and clapped Gary's shoulder. "Help me get more logs for the fire so we can have one roaring for breakfast."

Nyota didn't speak until Jim had finished with the fire and leaned back. There was something about him that looked like a kicked puppy and she softened towards him. "I think it's great, what you and Carol do."

He frowned. "What?"

"Just trying to make it work."

He made a face. He hated talking about his relationships, but he loved talking about Carol. "She's a big part of my life," he said, as if that explained it. Nyota understood. Jim didn't have many relationships, and the ones he did have, he tried not to be careless with. She could see that being solar systems away from Carol weighed on him sometimes.

"We're pretty hot and heavy right now. But if that changes I'll let you know," he teased, winking at her trying to lighten the mood.

Nyota rolled her eyes and stood. "You are unbelievable."

Jim laughed and called after her as she stalked off to find Spock. "I'll call you tonight, baby!"


	4. Chapter 4

"You're leaving."

Jim didn't even turn around from where he was packing his duffel on their bed. "Yeah."

Carol crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "You've been home for three days. You were supposed to have a week. It's 8am."

"I know." His shoulders slumped. "I need to go up to the ship for a couple of hours."

"Why the bag?"

He was silent for a minute. "In case I don't come back tonight," he said finally turning to face her.

Carol's steel mask slipped into place. "You and that damn ship."

She spun around and walked out, but Jim was on her heels. The apartment seemed to get smaller every time he came home. He grabbed her arm and jerked her around to face him. "Don't you dare," he hissed. "You've spent half the time since I've been home in the damn lab."

"I come home every night," she shot back, yanking her arm away. "I _always _come home!" Carol searched his face. "Every time you go off in that ship, the less of you that comes back."

"You always come home? You barely touch me! You slept on the other side of the bed last night," Jim said flinging his arm in the direction of their bedroom. "We've had sex once since I've been back. I was here for two days last month and we fought the entire time."

"Is that what you want from me? Sex?"

"I want _you_! Damn it, Marcus." He tried to kiss her but she turned her head. "Don't try to kiss me if you're going to leave," she said without looking at him.

"Don't block me out," Jim shot back, frustrated. He softened. "We're worn out, Carol," he said quietly. "This year has been tough, I know. We just need time - "

"No," she said, cutting him off. "If you go, then go. Get out and don't come back."

He opened his mouth but no words came out. Carol wrapped her arms around her waist protectively and wouldn't look at him. He slumped in defeat. He went back into the bedroom and Carol finally allowed herself to let out a haggard breath and drop down on the sofa. She could feel the tears threatening to spill, but Jim reappeared and she forced the steel mask back into place.

He had his duffel.

_SO that's that._

She stared at the wall as he walked past her to the door and he stopped when opened it. He looked back at her. "Carol?"

Silence.

He swallowed. "I won't be back tonight," he whispered before closing the door behind him.


End file.
